Initiation
by AcademyShadowhunter
Summary: Sang and the boys are given an Academy assignment in New York City to infiltrate a notorious drug ring. Are their new hosts only callous murderers or can the Ghost Bird team find some humanity in them? The M rating applies to later chapters. Disclaimer: All characters belong to CL Stone. I am only a fan who hopes to do them justice.
1. The Mission

Alright birdies, I'm going to cut to the chase. I hope you enjoy the wild ride. I certainly am enjoying giving you my all into it. Enjoy!

*Kota*

I knew I didn't want her to join the Academy. I swore I wouldn't let them get to her. It's the only way for us all to be together without any secrets, any chance Sang could be taken away from us and without restrictions. I should have kept her wrapped up in my blankets for all eternity, curled up in that adorable little ball in my pajamas. If I did the rift it would have caused between the guys and I would have been catastrophic. For once I channeled North, "I am unwilling, but I will obey."

Once the Academy learned all the trouble Volto was causing, they felt the need to step in and assess who or what was interrupting our work. Sang was the answer. The ghost bird. It was like a feeding frenzy. All of the dog teams wanted her. All of the bird teams wanted her. Hell even the dog/bird teams wanted her. She declined every offer. I couldn't have loved her more than the day she stood in front of the board and announced her decision to stay with us permanently. Gabe had a business suit tailored for the occasion. Dark grey with thin white pin stripe pencil skirt and blazer. I'm not sure what turned me on more: how the suit hugged every curve on her pint size body or the fire in those green eyes when she pleaded her case like six figure attorney.

In the end they agreed. My jaw hit the floor. Even Mr. Blackbourne was shocked. If he is shocked by anything I have reason to worry. There was only one condition. We had to take one more serious undercover job to prove she was both trustworthy and talented enough to survive the Academy. We sat outside the office for what felt like hours waiting for Mr. Blackbourne and Dr. Green to return with the assignment details. North and I paced impatiently while Silas and Victor huddled around Sang like a protective shield. Nathan, Luke and Gabe went to grab some drinks from a nearby vending machine.

By the time they returned, Dr. Green and Mr. Blackbourne looked sick. Mr. Blackbourne's eyes were firmly fixed at an unknown point on the wall while Dr. Green slumped down next to Victor looking exhausted.

"Well the good news is we can leave Ashley Walters and we're going to New York City," Mr. Blackbourne began shifting his gaze to all of us.

At the thought of a new city we all brightened up. I couldn't get excited yet not until I heard the bad news.

"The bad news is we have to infiltrate a drug ring and Sang will be joining us for this mission."

The silence in the room was terrifying. I looked at my Sang. It looked like all the courage she mustered to stand up to the board just got blown out of her. Her eyes started to water. Jesus please don't cry. I can't take it when she cries. Silas wrapped his arms around her and was whispering something in her ear. Victor was in an uproar with North yelling at Mr. Blackbourne about how this was too dangerous. Luke, Nathan and Gabe dropped every bottle they were holding. I slumped down next Dr. Green on the bench.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I kept wringing my hands. I was terrified for Sang and furious at the board for demanding a mission more dangerous than we had ever attempted. It was as if they wanted us to fail.

Dr. Green ran both hands down his face slowly and sighed, "We go to New York and protect Pumpkin with our life.


	2. The Fall Out

*North*

This is bullshit. I swear to God I want to march into that board room and cuss out every single idiot who think it's a good idea to send Sang into a drug ring. She's going to have to learn how to use a gun! I don't even want her to be within three feet near one. We all have been trained how to handle a weapon. Kota, Silas, Nathan and I have the best aim. Well next to the Doc and Blackbourne. She's shaking in Silas' arms. I can see her teeth chattering. Christ I'm going to kill these assholes. I shoot a glance at Kota who just shakes his head silently ordering me to calm down. I really get sick of people telling me that.

"Mr. Taylor! Mr. Morgan! Do you think this is what I want? I don't want anything to happen to Sang as much as you both don't. When we made this choice to bring her in then this is the risk we had to take. Does anyone here regret that decision?" Mr. Blackbourne boomed over all the commotion.

Silence. Then another eruption of shouting. I take personal pride in being the loudest of all. Holy shit! Did Kota just curse?

Mr. Blackbourne held up his hands. "I thought that would be your reaction. I want all of you to go home and start packing. We leave tomorrow morning. There will be time for explanations on the plane. Victor, decide how you're going to handle your parents. There won't be any time for you to travel back and forth for piano recitals unless it's an absolute necessity. Nathan let your father know you have to close up the house indefinitely. North, you and Luke go tell your uncle what's going on and that Marc and Corey will pick up some shifts while you're gone. Gabriel, Dr. Green will accompany you to speak to your stepmother about leaving. Kota, Silas and Sang you three head home and we'll all meet this evening at Sang's house."

We had our orders. I went over to Sang and held her so tight I was afraid I might crush her. I needed to hold her. As long as I heard her heart beating I knew she was alright.

Sang baby, it's going to be okay. If you don't want to do this just tell me. I'll march in that room right now and make it all stop," I said. I wiped the tears from her eyes and drunk in whatever scent Gabe had concocted for her today. It was sweet and flowery just like her.

She shook her head into my chest, "No, I have to do this. I want to be a family. It's the only way. I love you all too much to leave now."

My heart skipped a beat. She _loves_ us. I wonder had she ever told the rest of the guys this.

I kissed her forehead and slowly released her from my death grip, "Call me if you need anything, baby."

"I will North." She stood on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I saw her give all the guys' hugs and kisses before leaving with Kota, Silas and Blackbourne. This girl might literally be the death of me.

*Silas*

Aggelle mou curled up next to me in backseat. She had kicked off those heels in favor of some flats with a pointed toe. Mr. Blackbourne insisted she wear a seatbelt, but I didn't care. I wasn't letting go of my Aggelle until I was ready to. I stroked her hair gently hoping it would quiet her worries.

Her eyes fluttered as she fought sleep. "Silas?"

"Yes, aggelle mou?"

She brought her legs in closer to her chest, "Am I going to have to kill people?"

I thought Mr. Blackbourne was going to swerve into a light pole and Kota was going to choke to death. I stared out the window debating on how to answer that question. The Academy _never_ killed unless it was of the utmost necessity. We were trained to do it, but that didn't mean you got a trophy for how many kills you got. I was curious as to why they hadn't chosen Axel's team, this was more their expertise. It's the Academy - questioning their reasoning for doing something was only going to give you a headache.

My present concern was aggele mou. I opened my mouth then closed it. I didn't want to lie to her and say absolutely not. She may end up in a situation where it's pull the trigger or let your blood run. She would break if I said yes. God I'm afraid we'll wake up tomorrow morning and she will have bolted. I can't blame her. I might have considered it if I was in her position. I would go crazy if she left. I have my brothers, but life without Sang – I didn't want to entertain the possibility.

"Hopefully not. We will train you to protect yourself if it comes to that," I replied, choosing every word carefully.

Mr. Blackbourne pulled up to a local burger joint and killed the engine. He grabbed both of Sang's hands, his steel eyes staring straight at her core, "Miss Sorenson, you have to take those thoughts out of your head for the moment. I will personally train you to protect yourself. A drug ring operates much like we do. They keep a tight circle of people around them because trusting the wrong person is the difference between jail time and death. The boys wills ensure none of them get too close, but you're going to _have_ to make friends this time. There are females within this circle. Some are more significant than others. I can not impress upon you more how much you need to trust our judgment with this. If we say run then run. If we say go home and stay put. Then stay put. If we say go with one of us and leave the other behind then you will do it."

She shot up and stifled a sob, "No! I can't leave them behind. I can't. Owen don't make me leave anyone behind!"

Kota tore off his seat belt, threw open the door on her side and grabbed her from behind to shush her. Emerald eyes met steel gray ones in perhaps the most intense silent conversation I ever witnessed. Kota was enraged. I clamped my jaw shut trying to hold my tongue. Mr. Blackbourne had a way of throwing the worst possible scenario at you at the worst fucking time.

"STOP IT! You're scaring her!" he roared, letting her tears soak his shirt. She shook so violently I thought I would collapse if she didn't stop. I had to make her stop.

Mr. Blackbourne's attention snapped at Kota. His lips pursed so tight he looked ready to strike out at any moment. "Mr. Lee! If all of you want to sugar coat this then fine go ahead. I want to make sure my entire team comes back to this God-forsaken town with all ten toes, ten fingers and 4 limbs. All of you had that mission that broke you, but you came back stronger or do you need reminding?"

Sang clenched Kota's shirt tighter and pressed a finger to his lips, "Kota. Please just let it go for now. Can we talk about going to Times Square? Silas they have two baseball stadiums there right? We can go to games. They have Broadway and Lincoln Center. We can all go to Central Park and play football. We can go that huge natural history museum Kota. Meanie and I can go shopping on Madison Avenue. Can we talk about that?"

I kissed all five fingers on her right hand, "Of course we can aggele mou. The Yankees are the number one rival of the Red Sox. We can show up in full gear."

"She is right about the museum, Mr. Lee. It's one of the best in the country," Mr. Blackbourne agreed, falling back against the steering wheel. It beeped so loudly he practically jumped over the front seat.

All four of us burst into hysterical laughter. It was the first time we had laughed all day. Kota kissed Sang gently on the forehead, "Okay beautiful. Let's get burgers and go home. You're going to eat the whole thing. The mayonnaise, the ketchup, lettuce, tomatoes and all."

She giggled and wiped her eyes, "Sorry I yelled Mr. Blackbourne. How many hours do I have to do?"

His millimeter smile returned as quickly as it left. Aggele mou had that effect on all of us even grumpy behind over there. "Sang, sweetheart, if I made you do hours then I would have to do hours right along with you. I'm sorry for yelling," he pressed the lightest of kisses on her nose and straightened down her hair.

Kota and I passed a glance between us. He rolled his eyes at Mr. Blackbourne going all soft for Sang. I chuckled silently.

Sang popped both of us on the thigh, "Don't make me pout and turn you both to mush right along with him." Awww damn she's starting to pick up on it now.


	3. Playing Pretend

Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I love hearing what you think. Trying to move it along a bit, work is a beast 3

Part Three

*Sang*

The boys dropped me home and I was alone again. I needed to be just for a few minutes. My mind was a maze of questions, fears and doubts. I shut the door behind me and crumbled to the floor. I felt the ghosts of my past lurking waiting to creep up and devour my sanity. I saw my mother forcing me to kneel in rice until my knees almost bled. I remembered my boys finding me bound in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and still felt the burn in my throat as the choking steam filled up the shower. The anticipation of my father's return and how my heart broke at his betrayal. They saved my life. I know that now. My mother was so wrong. There are wonderful, generous, selfless people in this world. I dragged myself off the floor and out of my pity party to start packing.

I went into my closet and didn't know where to start. The weather had just started to get cooler, but according to the weather channel it was at least 20 degrees colder there. Meanie had added some skinny jeans and quarter sleeve shirts, but most of my wardrobe was shorts, skirts and dresses.

I didn't want to bother him, but he would be upset if I didn't call when I needed him. He answered on the second ring.

"You okay, Trouble?" He asked before I could get a word out.

"Umm...I'm not sure what to pack. It's cold in New York and I don't have many clothes for the weather," I replied, folding my underwear and pajamas into small piles on the bed.

"We'll take a little shopping trip when we get there. For now just pack some skirts and tanks you can layer. Leave the sandals and bring flats, boots and heels. We can finish up packing when I get there. We're all going to leave from Kota's tomorrow morning." I could see Meanie's crystal blue eyes sparkling from through the phone. He was beaming I asked him for fashion advice.

"Thank you Meanie. See you soon," I gushed, rummaging around my room for a duffle bag. I had a feeling Victor was going to show up with luggage for me to use, but I could still put a few things in here.

He chuckled, "Oh Trouble, I will always be there to help you. See you in a bit."

*Kota*

It was early evening by the time all the guys arrived at my house to deposit their suitcases. Victor was carting around three large suitcases for Sang as I expected he would. We crossed over to Sang's house and she opened the door a wide grin on her face. After many hugs and kisses, we settled down for the meeting. My throat was dry as sandpaper no matter how many times I swallowed. I had done my share of hazardous missions, but this was different. My beautiful, precious Sang was going to be in the midst of it. Over time Sang had developed a sixth sense when it came to my emotions. Her warm green eyes met my emerald ones and without a word spoken between the two of us she crawled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and could breathe again. Sang rested her head on my shoulder and whispered so delicately only a fly could hear, "Kota, sweetheart, I'm right here." I squeezed her a little tighter then relaxed. We had a meeting to get to.

Mr. Blackbourne was all business. He pulled out a manila envelope and passed each of us a set of pictures. There were six all together. Three guys. Three females. Sang stiffened when she saw the females. They were all pretty, but none of us were interested in the slightest. The guys were intimidating without a doubt. Quite frankly I was worried they would try to take a pass at Sang. I could care less how many guns they carried on a daily basis I would destroy anyone who touched Sang.

"Still can't hold a candle to you, Peanut," said Nathan, already sensing her qualms. She smiled softly and let out a sigh of relief.

Mr. Blackbourne gave Sang the smallest of smiles, but returned to his stony glare moments later. "In order of appearance their names are Andre, Xavier, Tyler, Faith, Melina and Mariah. However you will know them as Dice, X, Ty and Mariah goes by the nickname Mimi. Andre and Xavier are drug lords who run a successful enterprise that spans from New York City down to Miami. Tyler and Mimi are their assassins. If we want any opportunity to get close to either Andre or Xavier we will have to make friends with Ty. Faith is Xavier's girlfriend and Melina is involved with Andre. Mimi and Ty are as well. Sang your job is to get close to the girls. If they are amicable with you, they'll probably invite you to parties or events where all of our targets will attend. Do not discount the females as a threat; they are known to be quite vicious when threatened. Melina is known to keep a small razor at all times on her person and Mimi is constantly armed. Everyone follow so far?"

"So the Academy is sending us in to take down a bunch of assassins and insane drug lords. Fucking perfect!" Luke groaned, falling back on a bean bag chair.

I fully expected North to chop him in the back of the head, but he was probably feeling about the same sentiment. Mimi was always armed! Yup that's it Sang's not going.

"Well Trouble, you will be enjoying the wonderful sights of NYC but going anywhere near these nut jobs isn't happening," Gabe declared, throwing his hands in the air.

"Mr. Coleman how would you like to stay behind because you're blatantly questioning direct orders?" Mr. Blackbourne snapped coldly. He was getting visibly annoyed by our constant outbursts.

"What are the rest of us doing?" I asked bringing order back to the meeting. We were going to get nowhere like this.

Mr. Blackbourne looked at Dr. Green expectantly. He rubbed a hand behind his neck looking deeply uncomfortable, "Well gentlemen get ready to do your best Godfather impressions. We're posing as interested sellers." There wasn't a closed jaw in the room including mine and Sangs.

"Doc this is hilarious. At what point do we find out what we're really doing?" Silas laughed, stretching his arms in the air.

Dr. Green sighed then took out a few other sheets of paper that featured pictures of several different drugs, "Unfortunately I am very serious. We're going to offer them a new clientele. Unless we're all going to stay naive about this situation obviously they're going to have a certain reaction to our difference in ethnicity. We're offering the opportunity to expand further into a pool of clients they would normally not be exposed to."

"We're working with the authorities who will supply us with necessary contraband to convince them we are legit without threat of arrest. Get familiar with these drugs you will be seeing a lot of them. In the meantime you all will be attending their school while Dr. Green and I handle reports with the police. Other than that team enjoy the sights and keep a low profile," Mr. Blackbourne added.

We all looked at Sang to see her reaction to all this. We could handle it at the end of the day as long as she was alright with it all.

"So does this mean we can all go out on dates? We won't spend every moment with them will we? " she asked stretching out like a cat in my lap. I nuzzled my nose with hers and was rewarded by a fit of giggles.

Victor scooped her from my hands and spun her around, "Princess, what the hell did we do to deserve you?" She held onto his neck and broke into a mass of giggles. He flopped down on the floor between Mr. Blackbourne and Dr. Green cradling our Sang like the precious little vixen she was.

"Pumpkin, you have permission to giggle all damn night," Dr. Green quipped. I couldn't agree more. Her laugh was infectious and made all of us forget about running into a lion's den.

Mr. Blackbourne cupped Sang's chin with one hand gazing at her. He leaned his head down and…what the hell? Did he just kiss Sang?! It was the lightest peck on the mouth I had ever seen. I think he was the only one who hadn't kissed Sang. I looked around at my brothers. Each of us was trying to size up had the other already kissed Sang and we couldn't jump down Blackbourne's throat for breaking his own rule. It took less than a minute to realize he _had_ been the only one.

Sang was blushing so much I thought she might spontaneously combust. "I guess that means as long as you get one too?" she answered, touching her finger to his cheek.

He laughed and pinched her cheeks together, "Miss Sorenson, I believe you have finally mastered the art of silent communication."

North snorted, "If that's how we're going to silently communicate, I quit now. Luke has dog breath."

*Victor*

Sang couldn't contain her excitement when she saw the jet. My parents were furious about our extended mission taking me away from their precious parties and socialite events. I on the other hand am overjoyed to leave my "adoring fans" far behind. I fanned the fire and decided we could all fly first class in the family jet to New York so Sang would be more comfortable. She was wearing form fitting stonewash skinny jeans with tan over the knee boots and a floral blouse. Gabe really should have started his own clothing line, he had a gift. She threw her arms around my neck smiling brightly, "Thank you, Victor!"

I kissed her forehead then intertwined my calloused hands with her smooth tiny ones, "Anything for you, princess."

"Did everything go alright with your parents? You're going to miss a lot of concerts while we're away?" she asked, swinging our hands as we walked.

I resisted the urge to snort, "They will have to survive without me. Maybe he'll learn to play in the meantime so he can keep up appearances." It would be a blessing if he did. I could dedicate all my time to composing songs with Sang. My princess was a quick learner. After the incident with Volto, my parents screened our employees with even stricter scrutiny and hired a new security company to secure the grounds around the estate. The few hours I had to be home were like sitting in solitary confinement. Sang surprised me one night and was in my room when I returned from a concert. She brought more of that delicious chili and corn tortillas plus some apple pies from the hospital. Apparently she took the grand tour with my mother and she fell in love with Sang. After that we made a day every week for music lessons. She was my muse. Music flowed from my fingers with ease whenever my princess was there. My mother wanted Sang to accompany me to a concert to do a duet with her violin. Needless to say Mr. Blackbourne cut that idea before it went any further.

"Prince charming are you still in there?" Sang asked, tapping my temple with her finger.

I shook my head returning to reality. I tapped her nose, "Just thinking about cowboy stew."

She smirked devilishly, "I'll make some this week and you get first dibs."

We tried to keep the PDA to a minimum around each other, but I swear the twinkle in her eye made me want to kiss her the whole ride to the city. I settled on kissing her nose instead.

We all boarded the jet and the captain briefly introduced himself before take off. There was a small snack bar on-board stocked with junk food, sodas, water and fruit for the health nut.

"So where are we going first princess?" I asked, putting my arm lazily over her shoulder.

She rummaged around in her purse for a stack of folded papers. "I did some research before you guys got there. I thought you might really like the Broadway shows. Jersey Boys looks fun and Wicked and Phantom of the Opera," she paused, pushing her slim forefinger to her mouth, "I guess we'll be busy too. We probably can't see it all."

I would be damned before my princess didn't see every single show on Broadway if she wanted over some guys and girls with guns. She could keep the card if she wanted to the entire trip so whatever she wanted would be hers on the spot. I loved her so much because I knew she didn't need any of that to be happy. Never stopped me before.

"We will go see anything you can find on the website, princess. If we don't get to see it all we can always come back."

She nodded enthusiastically and curled up in the plush seats so her feet were against the arm rest and her head rested in my lap. The delicate waves in her hair spilled across my thighs sending less than innocent thoughts through my mind. I slid my fingers across her cheek admiring my sweet little princess. Her eyes fluttered several times before giving into sleep.

"How's Sang baby?" North asked, sitting in the seat across from me. I put a finger to my lips and pointed down at her sleeping form. His normally serious stare softened, he reached out to touch her, but stopped. He didn't want to wake her.

Luke walked by with a bag of chips and a light blanket. He covered Sang and tucked in the side to insulate her from the chilly air on the jet. The air conditioner stayed on blast no matter how much I tried to adjust the thermostat with the pilot when I flew. I reclined the seat back and settled in for the long ride.

*Andre*

Dice walked into the 16th precinct to meet with his contact in the NYPD. When he got inside, everyone was happy to see him with the exception of the few who weren't on his payroll.

"Where's Munich?" he asked an officer. He pointed to Detective Munich's office in the back. Dre threw open the door and let it slam behind him. As far as he was concerned he ran the precinct. He sat down, lit a blunt then took a drag and exhaled smoke in the detective's face.

"Dice, what the hell are you doing here? And put that shit out!" Munich demanded hotly.

"No. What you gonna do? Arrest me? And I'm working on my boy's case," Andre said propping his feet up on the detective's desk and continued to smoke.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Munich asked lighting his own cigar.

"What do you think? I need ya'll to just except that Mace killed him," Dre said vehemently.

"Well if that's the truth then what do you have to worry about?" Munich asked nonchalantly, "Just let the law work it out."

Dre snorted, "Last time I let the law work some shit out, I had to take out two judges, three jurors, and a damn old lady," he responded, taking a drag from his blunt.

"Look, you need to just let them take Ray. The chief is thinking about getting the feds in town. They think there's more to this case than the bullshit you and X rambled off," Munich declared indignantly.

Dre took his feet down and said, "Look you son of a bitch, _I_ pay you to do what _I_ say. Ray is not going to jail. Now, do what needs to be done to make sure of that."

"I don't know," Munich said exasperated. He was visibly uncomfortable.

Dre slammed both fists on the desk rattling the officer's computer. "If you don't know, how the hell are you supposed to be working it out?!" he demanded.

"I...I...don't know Dice. I'm thinking of something." Munich stuttered failing at feigning any calmness.

"Well, listen to me and listen good. Ray is my worker. He makes me money. _I want my money_. In order to get my money, I need him to get off. If you're fucking around is postponing that, then I'm losing money on your account. I'm not about that life," Dre said, putting a finger in Munich's face.

"Even if I do let Ray off, somebody has to go to jail Dice," Munich said once Andre had calmed down.

"Well it damn sure won't be me. Now these white boys are showing up today to make a business offer and I want no shit out of you. You tip them off, you'll wake up to find Ty's gun in your mouth. Mace is costing me money and they're here to offer new clientele so I can make it back tenfold. Since your lazy ass can't get Mace off the street and the feds in DC where they belong," Dre swung his legs off the desk. He put out the blunt in Munich's ashtray and smoothed out his crisp white t-shirt.

Munich rubbed his stubby chin, "You sure with all the heat you have with Mace that it's a good idea to bring in new people. Do you know anything about them?"

Dre cut his hazel eyes at the plump detective, "Am I fool, Munich? Of course, I had Malcolm run a background check on all nine of the little fuckers. All reports came back clean. Some guy named Blackbourne runs the shit. They came highly recommended. Keep your robo-cops off their ass. If all goes well you could even get a raise. Not that you deserve it."

He snorted, "How is Ty going to take this? And Mimi for that matter." Munich shivered, he wasn't too proud to admit he was terrified of the duo. They were the deadly version of Bonnie and Clyde.

Dre shrugged, leaning against the door frame, "Mimi hates everybody other than 'Lena. Ty…ehh…he'll get over it. They're not assassins so he has nothing to worry about," he responded nonchalantly. His hazel eyes darkened and his lips curved into a cruel smirk, "However, if they're full of shit, you'll find nine bodies floating in the Hudson with the fingerprints burned off. Unless Mimi is in a particularly foul mood and just slices they ass up."

Munich rubbed his temples fighting off a headache, "You really need to reel that girl in, Dice. She makes the id process take weeks. Can't Ty do something?"

Dre swung open the door cackling, "Why would I make your job easier? Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet my guests at the airport. X and Ty are in the car waiting and you know Ty's impatient behind just needs a reason to go off."

A/N For those ladies who are following this story from the forum, I combined Parts 3 and 4 to extend the length and made some well needed edits. Hope you still enjoy with the tiny bits of editing I did. For my new followers, there is definitely more to come. Much love. ASH


	4. Did he just call my pumpkin a snow bunny

Part Four

*Gabriel*

I woke up to a phone click and a mass of girlish giggles. I felt wet dribble on my chin and realized I must have been drooling. I opened my eyes just enough to see the cause of my disturbance. No surprise, Trouble was running back to Luke holding up her iPhone like a trophy. I groaned and wiped the drool from my chin. Ugh. I wiped my hand on one of those cocktail napkins and walked over to the dynamic duo.

"Alright Trouble, hand it over," I said, holding out my hand for the bright pink phone. I was getting rid of this evidence before we touched down in another state. She shook her head and dove between my legs. I was so shocked I didn't have time to react. I grabbed at her ankles, but she was already on the other side of the jet protected by the ape that was Silas. Unfortunately for us, Trouble knew what overgrown Greek dinosaurs to hide behind if she didn't want any repercussions for her actions. Silas had stretched out across three chairs on his back with one arm dangling off the side. Sang snuggled in next to him grinning like a Cheshire cat and clutching the phone to her chest. Silas never stirred just threw an arm around her waist so she would stop squirming. Yup, my chances of getting that phone were gone.

I chopped Luke in the back of the neck. Traitor. The fasten seat belt sign dinged signaling for us to prepare for landing. We all pushed open the windows to get a bird's eye view of the city. It was a perfect cloudless day. We were banking over what I could only guess was the Hudson River. The Empire State building and One World Trade Center stood above all the skyscrapers like a beacon for any lost traveler. Fucking shit, there were a lot of damn buildings around here. It wasn't like the South where you could see lush green lawns and the perfect house stacked next to it. This was a city connected by massive amounts of steel and concrete. I guess we just couldn't see the nice parts from up here. We passed over a bridge and the skyline flipped. There were houses in this part and you could make out several small shopping centers. I heard Silas gasp when he saw the new Mets stadium beneath us looking small enough I could pick it up and pocket it. I felt the wheels of the jet descend and took out a piece of gum to stop my ears from popping. I kept chewing waiting for the impact. It's not that I disliked planes. I just HATED how it felt when they landed. The abrupt feel of the wheels smacking down on the asphalt and sailing down the runway made my stomach churn.

Luke tapped my arm. I must have started to look sick. "You okay there, buddy?" I just nodded, if I opened my mouth all those chips we ate before takeoff would splatter on the floor. Vic was nice enough to let us borrow the jet. His parents would bitch him out for days if I made the carpet smell like a mixture of stomach acid and Lays BBQ chips.

After thanking the captain and stealing some more snacks for later, we made our way to baggage claim. I wasn't sure if North and Silas were walking on either side of Sang as bodyguards or to keep her from bolting when she saw another poster for some attraction in the city. Our family got the usual amount of odd stares when we had Sang with us- most a mixture of curiosity and mild envy. I would envy all of us too if I was watching Sang switch in those jeans.

Mr. Blackbourne motioned for all of us to move to the side once he hung up the phone. "They're downstairs waiting for us. Andre, Xavier and Tyler only. Remember to their knowledge we have no animosity towards them. Don't look nervous or agitated. This is supposed to be routine for us. IF any of them look at Sang in a way that makes us uncomfortable do NOT under any circumstances make a scene. I'm not sure what their reaction to our family will be, but this mission is too important to screw it up because our tempers got the best of us. Am I clear?"

We all nodded. There would be time for arguing later. I wanted to meet these shit heads so we could go to the condo, unpack and start acting like tourists.

"Owen? Is this the same like Ashley Walters where one of you is my boyfriend?" Sang asked, getting a death grip on both Silas and North.

Shit. We forgot about that part. "No Sang. We're a family. None of that is changing," said Mr. B, kissing her forehead.

"What if they don't understand and they won't trust us because they think we're weird?" she asked, still not quite convinced. She was biting that lip again.

North wrapped his arms around her, "Sang baby, does it really matter if they do? They're more concerned with what we can do for them rather than how our family works."

She kept biting her bottom lip and rocking on her heels. She was scared if they thought we were weird the mission would fail and it would be her fault. I cut a glance at Kota who had already taken her from North.

"Sweetie, the mission will not be a disaster if they think the fact we all love our one beautiful bird and you love us is weird. If they do it certainly won't matter," Kota said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. She was relaxing I could see it already. Kota had a way of calming Trouble when she was about to start spinning. Then again Kota had a way of making sure none of us started spinning.

"Okay, I'm ready," she replied, nodding into his chest. Oh no she wasn't! Kota had messed up my perfect hair again.

I spun Trouble to face me. I smoothed her hair down so the delicate pieces framing her face curled in to highlight those gorgeous green eyes, "Now you're ready, Trouble." She slipped her hand in mine and we all continued our stride to the escalators. My palms were sweaty in Trouble's little hand. I didn't want to admit I was scared shitless of some lunatics, but damn it I had been stabbed in the leg once and didn't want to know what a bullet felt like.

The three guys came into view and my stomach dropped. I thought they might look like _normal _teenagers, but they looked like full grown men. Dre was checking his watch and flashed a perfect white smile when we came into view. X looked equally as charming perhaps a little warmer than the other two. Ty, well, the pictures didn't do him justice. I thought he would tear us to pieces without so much of a second thought.

"Andre, nice to finally meet you," Mr. Blackbourne introduced himself and extended a hand. Dre took it and shook it firmly never breaking eye contact. Anyone who could take a staring contest with Mr. B had to be a downright cocky bastard.

"Wait time the fuck out! I thought there were only nine of you," Ty growled, folding his arms across his broad chest. Sang squeaked and had a death grip on my hand.

Mr. Blackbourne's earlier conversation had been abandoned by North already, "Is there a problem?" he snapped, stepping in front of Sang.

Ty smirked, "Naw, not a problem at all. Although I think Dice will have a problem when Melina finds out he invited a snow bunny." X rolled his eyes clearly used to his rude behavior.

It was only Mr. Blackbourne's glare at North that stopped him from lunging at the bastard. Yeah I really wasn't going to get along with this asshole.

*Sean*

Snow bunny?! Did he just call my Pumpkin a snow bunny? If Owen wouldn't have lost his nugget I would have let North pummel him. I chose to stay silent, and instead took an inventory of what we were dealing with.

Andre was broad shouldered with a football player's build standing at least several inches taller than Silas and North. He was dressed plainly in a simple loose fitting white t-shirt, slim fit dark denim jeans and red, black and white high top sneakers. A gold cross hung from his neck and diamond studs glistened in both of his ears. He was a light caramel complexion and kept his dark hair cut short. His hazel eyes were bright almost playful if I didn't know the death and destruction he was capable of I would have assumed he was a pleasant person.

Xavier's build was similar to Andre's except slimmer. He was only a couple inches taller than Silas at the most. He wore a tan button down shirt that was left open revealing a white ribbed tank, straight light denim jeans and white lace-up sneakers. Unlike Andre's piercing hazel stare, Xavier's eyes were a rich, chocolate brown that stood out against his toffee complexion.

Tyler was short in comparison to the two giants he stood next to, barely 6 foot in my more than educated opinion. His warm chocolate complexion was heavily tattooed with designs covering both arms and from our research an elaborate tattoo of the New York City skyline across his upper back with the words "Ty's Playground" in script floating atop the skyline. He wore a black ribbed tank atop slim fit black denim jeans with black and red sneakers. His entire physique was sculpted much like Nathan's, but lacked the sheer bulkiness of his two counterparts. They must all go to the same barber because their hairstyles were almost identical.

Andre shot Ty a murderous look, "Forgive the wildabeast, he doesn't know how to act. You want to go get the car and not insult our guests jack ass?"

Ty raised an eyebrow staring at Andre incredulously, "I'm gonna let that shit slide one time, Dice. Don't act brand new in front of your new _besties_," he snapped, storming away to retrieve the vehicle.

"He's just charming isn't he?" North grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

X shrugged nonchalantly, "He grows on you. Let's head to baggage claim so we can beat the traffic."

"Both of you assholes are rude. We don't even know all your names," said Andre, smacking X upside the head. He winced and rubbed the back of his head. One by one we all introduced ourselves except Pumpkin who was too terrified to speak. Andre flashed another smile and cocked his head to the side, "I'm sorry if Ty scared you earlier, you can call him Napoleon if you want, pisses him off to no end."

Pumpkin giggled a little, "It's okay, I guess I am small like a bunny. I'm Sang."

Andre chuckled, "Oh you are a giant in comparison to Melina. The midget is barely five feet tall. You'll fit right in with the girls; they're all not very tall honestly." Charming little fucker. Get it together Sean, he's being friendly and Sang is smiling so all is right with the world.

It took us another 20 minutes to gather the luggage and load it into one of the SUVs. Tyler was in the driver's seat of an all black Escalade large enough to fit us all.

"There are three cars waiting at the condo as you requested. It was just easier to go in one car," Andre said nonchalantly. He sat behind Tyler with Owen to his right and Silas on the edge so he could stretch his legs out. I heard a massive amount of giggles coming from the back. No surprise, Luke, Gabe and Pumpkin were up to some mischief. Sang was sitting half on Gabriel's lap and half on Luke's while they tickled her sides.

Kota popped Sang on the thigh lightly and settled next to Luke, "Can you three keep your hands to yourself? " Gabe snorted and pinched her cheek. It warmed my heart to see Gabriel so much more confident with our sweet girl. His infectious laugher hid years of pain.

Xavier was yelling at what I could only presume was the driver of the second car, seconds later he hopped in the passenger seat visibly annoyed, "Dice remind me to stick my foot up Tank's ass later. Fucking idiot forgot to do the count before he left!"

Andre's eyes slanted, his previously carefree expression contorting into a not so carefully controlled mask of rage, "Ty call yo loon and tell her to meet me at the warehouse in an hour."

"Fuck you Dice. I'm driving. You call her. Besides she'll start on some bullshit if I do, " Ty snapped. Owen and I had a brief silent conversation, sharing the same sentiment. Ty was more of a hot head than we could have ever imagined.

"Bastard," Andre growled, fishing the phone out of his pocket. He punched a few keys and put the phone on speaker. Ty was spitting out so many profanities, he put Gabriel's potty mouth to shame.

It rang twice before a female voice answered, "What's up, Dice? Ty! You son of a bitch, why you yelling?! I waited over a fucking hour for your black ass yesterday and you were up under some new bitch!" Xavier was cackling in the front seat. Well isn't she just a well mannered young lady.

Andre clenched his fists and yelled, "Damn it, Mimi! Rip Ty a new one later. Meet me at the warehouse in an hour."

"For what? I have a job tonight," she spat, matching his cross tone.

"Why else do I call you? Tank didn't do my damn count and last time it was off. I don't need this mess right now. Come do your job and then leave. I just need information and a lesson. That's light work for your crazy ass right?"

There was a long pause before she responded, "Fine. Are you providing tools or do I need to bring my own?"

Andre chuckled sinisterly, "If it will put you in an exceptionally good mood, you can use Ty's." This launched our already irritable driver into another tirade.

Ignoring Tyler's rant, she laughed cruelly, "Why would you want me in a good mood, Dice? I think I work best annoyed. I'll bring my tools, do you need me to light him up after or are you taking care of disposal?"

"Slow your road, nutcase. None of that is happening tonight unless he dipped into the cash then burn him."

She sighed dramatically, "Ugh! I just got my fucking car cleaned. You owe me 25 bucks, Dice."

Andre pinched the bridge of his nose. The life of a murderer must be so stressful. I wish he had this conversation without Pumpkin in the car. She was biting her lip so hard, Nathan grabbed her finger and nibbled on it affectionately to distract her from the dreadfully morbid conversation Andre was having with Mimi.

"Peanut, what do you want to do first?" Nathan asked, popping her finger out of his mouth.

She put that cute little finger to her mouth contemplating her answer. She really had no idea how much that affected me. Well…that's not entirely true. After her last visit to the hospital on a particularly slow day, I'm fairly certain she knows how much drawing attention to her perfect pout does to my sanity. We almost shattered my favorite paper weight when Dr. Roberts tapped on my door and found us across my desk with Pumpkin's blouse unbuttoned. Owen damn near chopped my head off for that last stunt. As if he wouldn't have given half his collection of gray ties to be in the same position. I wonder if anyone other than Nathan, North and I have? It hasn't been discussed at any family meetings because Pumpkin has been at all of them. It's rather awkward to discuss with our beautiful girl how far we each have gone sexually with her. The same rules still apply, no one moves farther than she wants until she gives the green light. Thank God, she's moving faster than we expected. Saves a lot of cold water.

"After we settle in can we go to see Times Square? There is a lot to eat and Meanie can pick out a few things," she replied, whipping out her travel guide.

Gabriel squeezed her around the waist, "I'm so glad you said that Trouble. I have been dying to pick out the new wardrobe," he said enthusiastically. She was practically jumping up and down in his lap, her green eyes sparkling with a mixture of curiosity and pure glee.

Xavier cleared his throat, "Umm…if you don't mind me asking, whose girlfriend is Sang? I'm a bit confused right now. It's none of my business, but the girls are going to pester Sang to death about it. Rather save you some grief." Oh hell. Our eyes zinged across the car in a 30 second silent conversation that Sang abruptly interrupted.

She shifted so her head was in Gabriel's lap and her legs stretched across Luke and Kota's laps, "I'm all of their girlfriends. We're a family. It's unconventional, but I don't care. I love all of them and none of us want to choose." She spoke with such conviction it almost brought a tear to my eye. Our amazing, sweet bird just declared her love for _all _of us to a bunch of strangers AND with the utmost confidence. No squeaky voice. I winked at her discreetly so I could see her cheeks turn a rosy pink.

Xavier turned all the way around in his seat and Andre's jaw was slack. The smart ass was howling, "Well shit! Snow you got the best arrangement in life. Don't give MiMi any ideas. She might actually think I'll go for it. Down dudes, it's a term of endearment. You got a problem with it, Sang?"

Her cheeks were fire engine red, "Umm…I guess not." I bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood. I guess it was Tyler's way of accepting her into the group.

North growled like a bear coming out of hibernation. I know none of us were fond of the term, but Jesus he was going to piss these guys off in less than 24 hours. Nathan chopped North in the back of the head, risking his own personal safety to calm the angry bear.

Ty cut his eyes at North in the mirror, "Problem North? She's not my type if that's your issue."

North's eyes darkened and he grit his teeth, "I don't give a fuck. I won't take anyone disrespecting Sang baby."

Sang crawled over to North and situated herself in his lap, "I'm fine. Ty is just teasing, right?"

Ty chuckled, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Listen to Snow, North. Kind of cute actually, snow comes down hard in the north."

"I'm gonna put nine bullets straight up ya fuckin ass, Ty!" Andre bellowed. One vein in his neck was throbbing. I get the feeling this was a usual occurrence since Xavier yawned and turned up the radio.

Ty screeched to a halt at the next red light, "Go ahead, Dice. I'm waiting, should I set a timer to see how long it will take you to do it?"

Xavier blasted the radio loud enough to drown out the heated argument between Andre and Tyler.

I wanted to bang my head against the tinted windows. Jesus this mission was going to test my sanity.

First official meeting of the new guys...like them? hate them? Love to know what you think so far. Although I've already posted a small portion of this story on the Academy forum, I am open to feedback on how I can improve for further posts down the pipeline. xoxo ASH

A/N: This post has also consolidated two previous parts into one.


	5. Welcome to New York

Part 5

*Sang*

We pulled up in front of the enormous high rise and one of two door men opened the door. "Welcome to Trump Towers", he said, holding out his hand. Silas waved him off politely, instead hopping out the door and instructing him to the trunk where some of the luggage was. I crawled out of the back seat holding onto Luke's belt loops. He hopped out the truck first then lifted me to the ground.

I felt like a little girl twirling in every direction to make sure my eyes didn't miss a single detail of my gorgeous surroundings. Kota spun me so I was facing him, "You're making me dizzy, sweetie. Just relax, there will be plenty of time to see everything. We're going to drop our bags and then head out to explore a bit," he said, grinning. Leave it to Kota to plan even our first night in the city. I put my right arm around his waist, well as far as it could go, and walked beside him into the grand building.

The floor was so shiny I could see my reflection. The janitorial staff had to clean every hour with all the feet scuffing it up all day. There were two men in suits with key cards clipped to their pockets that smiled warmly at us from behind a desk.

"Are you checking in?" One asked, noticing our luggage.

Kota released my waist to speak to the security guard. I saw Xavier standing on the side while the guys talked amongst themselves about who was bunking in what room. He seemed the least intimidating out of the trio what could a simple conversation hurt? I know my assignment is to be friends with the girls, but I'll be around the guys just as much, probably a wise idea to stay on their good side.

"Hey," I said, softly. No clamming up Sang. He looked up wide eyed. I guess he was shocked I actually spoke to him."Ummm...how are you?"

"Tired as fuck and the day is nowhere near over. Sorry that came out a lil asshole-ish," he replied, then smacked his forehead.

I giggled. He's kind of funny. "Not really. Do you get to go home first?"

He snorted, "Ha! I might get some sleep tomorrow morning. Unless Faith wants to go over the details for this party. I don't really care about whether the martini glasses are blue or pink glass. I just want to know how much cash she needs."

"Well pink and blue complement each other so she can always do a little bit of both. Meanie - Gabriel I mean, is really great at this kind of stuff," I offered. It would be an opportunity to spend time with the girls and possibly could be fun.

He scrunched up his nose, "That's the guy with all the earrings right?" I nodded, taking a deep breath. Oh please don't say what I think you're going say. "Thought so, y'all roll deep wasn't sure who was who yet. I thought he was Luke and the blond was Gabriel."

I shook my head slowly trying to stifle the fit of giggles threatening to burst from my mouth, "No. They are together a lot so I guess that's understandable."

Xavier shrugged, and rubbed his chin, "I'll ask her. She probably will say no, fair warning. I can hear it now, why am I going to let them help me plan a party to welcome them to New York duh," he mimicked in a high pitched voice. Yeah, if I was going to make friends with any of them he was the most approachable.

"Trouble, c'mon we got the room keys!" Gabriel yelled, as if I was 5 feet away from him.

"Trouble? Do I have to worry about you being a bad influence on my girl?" Xavier chuckled, and then picked up one of numerous suitcases, "She already is a handful." I went to take one of my roller bags, but he snatched it before I could.

"Uh uh, your tiny self doesn't need to carry any of this stuff, just head up with your boyfriends. We can take care of this."

My focus traveled to Gabriel who was standing with a hand on his hip waiting on me expectantly. "Thanks," I replied, touching my mouth. I knew he was just being nice, but it was rare I found guys who held the same values as my boys in regards to how to treat a girl. Is he really as bad as we think he is? His earlier comment about one of his employees replayed in my head sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. I jogged over to Gabriel and threaded my fingers through his, "Sorry Meanie."

He let go of my hand and threw his arm over my neck, "What took you so long? I'm ready to drop this shit and go be an annoying tourist."

"I was just...being friendly. I mean isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" I asked, uncertainly. The girls are supposed to be my focus, but what could it hurt?

He groaned, tightening his grip around my neck, "Yeah, Trouble it is. Doesn't mean I have to like it," he bit his bottom lip and kissed my forehead, "Just be careful. I'm not North, but that doesn't mean I won't go off on these losers for you Trouble."

THIS. PLACE. IS. AMAZING! Floor to floor glass windows looking out across Columbus Circle and beyond into midtown Manhattan as far as the eye could see. The walls were a silver titanium polished until they shined in various shades of gray. Several circular lamps were suspended from the ceiling throughout the room like miniature disco balls. Two red sofas were huddled together in front of a large storage space split into multiple cubby holes filled with an assortment of sheets, magazines and movies. A fully stocked entertainment center was several feet away facing the window directly across from a black leather loveseat shouldered by white chairs and a matching coffee table. I padded over to the dining room area pinching my arm all the way to be sure this wasn't a dream. The china was out and on display mirroring the rooms red, white, black and silver color scheme. I kicked off my boots terrified to scuff the floor to examine the stainless steel appliances in our top of the line kitchen.

How could a bunch of teenagers afford this? What did the Academy get us into? Victor had his parent's money, but from our research most of them lived alone. Xavier stayed with Faith and if I remember correctly Dre lives with his mother. Tyler and Mimi live alone without a doubt. Melina lived with her mother and step-dad. I stayed up and read all of their files last night until North snatched the papers from my hands and tossed them under the coffee table. But what about Faith and Melina? Were they like me and had no real family? Maybe that's why they clung to this bad group of guys. Could that have been me if the boys were hardened criminals? Guys who fear the police, hide their true selves to maintain this unrealistic façade of toughness, love their families and girlfriends, but sneak away in the middle of the night to destroy other people's families. I never doubt that we are working for the good guys, and can our hosts truly be all bad?

"Miss Sorenson?" I jumped startled by his sudden arrival. "Yes, Mr. Blackbourne?" I replied clutching my chest trying to steady my breathing.

He stared at me through his lenses intently, "Are you alright? We were looking for you, didn't you hear us yelling?"

I shook my head adamantly. They can be so ridiculous at times. How far could I get with everyone hauling suitcases blocking the one AND only exit? "No, I was exploring."

"With the amount of open space and particular layout of the condo, our voices would have echoed loud enough for someone to hear us on the second floor. If you were lost in that head of yours Miss Sorenson, I wouldn't fault you for saying so," said Mr. Blackbourne, cupping my chin gently. I still blushed when he was openly affectionate; he always had my heart, but it took him the longest to reveal I also stole his.

"A little bit. It's all so much to take in. How could they afford all this?" I questioned, searching his eyes for some kind of answer. He researched them more extensively than all of us without a doubt.

He pressed his lips to mine lightly then whispered, "That's what we're here to find out sweetheart. Just try to enjoy yourself tonight. I was harsh earlier and I never really apologized for it properly. Trust us, trust me. They're not despicable human beings, but they're also tremendously dangerous and manipulative."

My knees shook involuntarily. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. "I understand Mr. Blackbourne, but I...my gut tells me there is more to it than we see."

He sucked on my bottom lip sending electric sparks down my spine, "I believe your instincts are correct and we must still be cautious. Now, find a room and settle in. You're choosing the restaurant for dinner." The best I could muster was a nod. Holy crap, living with all of them in one space was going to be intense. He smirked, patted my cheek and went back to help the guys bring in all our belongings.

I groaned loudly and continued my thorough inspection of our condo. I climbed the spiral staircase to the second level and stopped cold. There were only five bedrooms. Oh God! How would I decide who is going to stay in the room with me?

"Peanut? You pick a room?" Nathan asked, dropping three duffel bags in front of the door. He tossed off his button down shirt revealing a plain white ribbed tank and smoothed the hair out of his eyes. I blinked several times taking in his pristine physique. I swear he has been working out more since they all confessed their love for me. His collarbone and shoulder muscles had more definition along with his arms and abs.

"No, I just came upstairs now. There are only five rooms though," I replied, turning the knob of the door closest to the staircase. I stilled, opening and closing my jaw.

Nathan whistled loudly, "Shit, we're taking this room." Sunlight illuminated the black and white mosaic built into the wall. Flush against the wall was a dark chocolate mahogany bed with deep scarlet red sheets and a cream comforter. White trim chairs were strategically placed around the room with deep scarlet cushions to match the room's decor. One bench sat in front of the nearly floor length windows adjacent to a shiny black and white vanity. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed and a dresser that held the TV in the same style as the vanity. Nathan poked his head in the bathroom to find his and her sinks as well as two glass shower stalls. The bathroom connected to the room next to it separated by a door on either side.

"Time to get comfy," he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and dragging me towards the fluffy mattress.

I waved my finger in front of his face, "Honey, we all have to decide. How about I put names in a cup so it's fair?" He and Gabriel took the longest to convince our arrangement would work, and as a result were prone to demand a little more one on one time. Mr. Blackbourne constantly reminded me to speak up when they did. We all have our own insecurities and it takes the entire family to ensure our relationship works and jealousy can't be tolerated. Unless one was sent on an extended Academy assignment, I split my time between everyone equally.

He yanked my hand and nibbled on my index finger, "Sorry, Peanut. You're right. Kota probably has some note paper in one of these bags."

"Nathan! Stop messing with Sang baby and help us carry this shit!" North yelled, dumping one of Gabriel's over stuffed suitcases on his foot. North howled, kicking it to the opposite side of the room.

Gabriel chopped him in the stomach, "Oy! How would you like it if I kicked your shit?" Nathan sighed, threw up his hands and sped down the stairs away from his abusive brothers.

I squeezed past Gabriel and North to look at the other bedrooms. Three were virtually identical to the first so the bathrooms could connect easier I'd imagine. The final room I assumed was the master bedroom. Unlike the first four, the vanity table was situated adjacent to an entertainment center that housed a small flat screen, DVD player, iPod Dock with speakers and mini fridge. Two plush chairs and a loveseat replaced the bench, angled so the television was visible. I padded over to the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to find in addition to the glass shower, a large Jacuzzi style bathtub. I still preferred a bath over a shower, but if it was necessary I could manage it.

"Thank God, your closet is bigger than ours. Organizing all our shit is going to be a pain in the ass. Probably have to use some of that storage space downstairs," Gabriel said, flopping down on the king size bed. I hopped up on the bed next to him and rested my head on his stomach.

He grabbed my waist so I was straddling his hips, "So what are you in the mood for besides me?"

My cheeks flushed a rosy pink, "Meanie," I poked his sides playfully, "We can't..." He grinned mischievously, and pulled my body flush to his.

My forehead fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. I couldn't resist inhaling his sweet scent of the day and felt my control slipping. He used one finger to raise my chin up so I was staring right into those sparkling crystal blue eyes that made me weak in the knees. I tilted my head to the side and captured his lips in mine. He gripped my hips tightly, so I couldn't squirm. I flicked my tongue between his parted lips reveling in the feel of his hands gripping my hips. I ran my hands through his russet locks forgetting anyone else was in the vicinity.

"Sang," he whispered, rubbing small circles in my lower back. Our kisses grew more passionate by the minute; both our hips grinding into each other subconsciously. He trailed light pecks down my neck stopping behind my ear to nibble and suck on a sweet spot. I bit my lip so we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Gabriel's hands moved higher up my back taking my blouse with it until we heard a throat clear and jumped apart.

"Don't mind me, I was just being helpful. Sorry to ruin your fun, Snow," Ty chuckled, rolling my suitcases by the bed.

If I was a turtle I would have folded myself so far into my shell it would be questionable as to whether a body was inside. "You're just a fucking asshole," Gabriel hissed, throwing a pillow at his head.

Tyler caught it midair still smirking, "You should thank me. If I was one of your brothers, I think you would be getting cussed the fuck out. Oh before I forget," he said, fishing his cellphone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and handed me the phone. "Faith wants to ask you something about the party."

I took the phone barely able to stop the nervous shaking. It rang twice more before a pleasant female voice picked up the other end. "Hi Sang, I'm Faith. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" I responded taken aback by her forwardness. Her voice was smooth with a slight Southern twang to it.

"Good. Listen X said you wanted to help with the decorations for the party tomorrow with Gabby? Shit - no that's not a guy name," she said, then paused, "GABRIEL! My bad, I'm horrible at names. Anywhoo...it's y'all's party so it would be rude for me to make you help. But he mentioned you liked blue and pink, would you like me to make that the theme?"

My head was spinning. Faith sounded like a sweetheart, not an insane drug dealer's girlfriend. "Yeah, my favorite color is pink, but whatever colors you want to use are fine," I answered, swallowing hard. The last thing I wanted to do was offend the first nice female I had met all day.

A large crash and an innumerable amount of what I presumed were Spanish profanities could be heard in the background, "Ay ¡Coño! Sorry, X's baby brother got in the dishes. Sweetie, it's whatever. I'll make sure my decorations have pink. It's gonna be at Melina's mansion so grown and sexy attire, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed, not having a clue what that meant.

"Great, now excuse me I have to handle this child. Tell Ty, I'll see him later," she replied.

I checked and saw the call had ended then gave the phone back to Tyler, "Umm...Faith said she would see you later."

Ty nodded, pocketing the phone, "Fine. All y'all's stuff is in the condo. See you tomorrow at this party shit. Oh...grown and sexy means skin tight and short by the way." Oh great another psychic mind reader.

A/N: I did a re-read and realized a few details didn't add up from when I originally posted it on the forum so tweaked it a bit to ensure it all made sense. Thanks for reading y'all 3 More to come!


	6. Tyler

Hey girls! Just doing a little cleaning up with these chapters. I noticed a few mistakes and just wanted to correct them. All of your support is insanely appreciated and I love hearing from you guys.

A/N: I've split this chapter into two portions, but since it's already in one post I'll just keep it this way to not cause confusion :)

Part Six

*Owen*

It took around three hours to get everyone settled. Gabriel had to set up Sang's wardrobe despite her multiple requests to do it herself. I designated him in charge of clothing, I guess I created that demon. As usual Luke and Gabriel took one room, North and Silas another, Kota and Nathan the third bedroom leaving Sean and myself the fourth room. Victor got the first night with Sang, lucky bastard. Okay that's entirely inappropriate to think like that, but I'm immensely looking forward to some...private time with our lovely Miss Sorenson. My cellphone began to vibrate unceremoniously dragging my attention away from my illicit thoughts about Sang.

"Academy Boardroom" flashed on the screen. I groaned and picked up the call, "Blackbourne," I answered, coolly.

"Were there any difficulties with the contacts?" One boardroom member asked gruffly.

I grit my teeth. If there were would I still be standing here? No! I'd have my entire team back in South Carolina. "None at all. They suspect nothing. The girls are hosting an event tomorrow evening to celebrate our arrival. It will be a good opportunity for Miss Sorenson to become acquainted with the girls. Faith did reach out through Tyler to inquire about party plans. She may perhaps prove the easiest of the trio for her to befriend."

"Excellent. Keep us posted. This is good, Owen," he replied pleased by my response.

"Of course," I replied smoothly. The call ended and I stuffed the phone in my front pocket. "We _are _waiting on you, Owen," said Sean, leaning against the door frame.

"The Board called to check in," I responded a little more curt than intended

Sean as always took it in stride, "Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" he mocked, pretending to be hurt.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Severus is utterly infuriating. Don't you think if the contacts showed the slightest sign of animosity, Victor would have that jet bring us right back home?" I grumbled, irritably.

"Owen, you know as well as I do Snape has a permanent broomstick up his ass. He's going to antagonize you because he wants us to prove Pumpkin can take the Academy. Now, we're all starving. Lets get some deep fried seafood."

I smirked, without a doubt Miss Sorenson had the final say in dinner. North must be having a fit, but for some reason I find that rather amusing. Sang has finally filled out a little more after barely eating for months. I was flabbergasted that I could be so extremely attracted to anyone, but her new curves tested my self control.

As if she could hear my thoughts, Sang popped her head in next to Sean, "Is everything okay?" she asked, cautiously. I did a once over to be sure I hadn't forgotten my wallet and approached her and Sean.

I smoothed a stray strand of hair and nodded, "Nothing to worry about." She frowned at my words, entirely too perceptive of my emotions.

Sean grabbed her around the waist and spun her around in his arms, "You worry too much, Pumpkin." For once, his ridiculously flirtatious nature was helpful. I might even let him take the drawers by the window.

Sang practically fell into me the moment Sean put her down, "Sorry Mr. Blackbourne. I'm a little dizzy."

If only she knew how much I didn't mind. Sean wiggled his eyebrows at me mischievously. I shot him a silent glare that hopefully Miss Sorenson did not catch. He's about to lose those window drawers.

I rubbed Sang's shoulder, "Perhaps Dr. Green shouldn't spin you around like a windmill," I replied, raising an eyebrow at that giggling buffoon.

He did nothing to hide his amusement, "She's far away from the staircase and fell into your waiting arms Owen. I think Pumpkin is in capable hands." It's settled, the window is mine. There is something indescribably calming and beautiful about feeling the sun hit your skin first thing in the morning. As much as I would prefer to spend my first night in New York City with Miss Sorenson, I did set the rules about monopolizing her time.

"Oy! We're all hungry down here!" Mr. Coleman hollered from the bottom of the stairs holding Sang's boots in one hand.

"And just who are you yelling at Mr. Coleman?" I asked, locking my eyes with his own. He was already treading on thin ice from the meeting and never understood when to stop pushing my buttons. Besides that, did he _honestly_ believe I didn't notice the tousled mess Miss Sorenson's hair was in when he left her room? He would rather spit fire than let a strand be out of place on her head. The fact his cheeks were a fire engine red told me he got the point.

Dr. Green clapped me on the back so hard it almost took the wind out of me, "You sure Vic doesn't need to switch places with you for the night? Seem tense, old friend." He was down the stairs before I could smack the smirk right off his face. How in the hell did I end up with him again? Oh right, he's a living breathing prodigy and stops me from taking the world so seriously. And for that I will be eternally grateful.

Part Seven

*Nathan*

I was beyond ready to devour some fried shrimp. Peanut found some restaurant called Bubba Gumps in Times Square that is supposed to have some fairly kick ass seafood. Gabriel walked away from the staircase with his ears tinged a bright pink and mumbling profanities under his breath.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered to Kota eyeing Sang, the Doc and Mr. Blackbourne strolling down towards us.

Kota raised an eyebrow at Gabe in an attempt to fish out what his problem was. Before he could answer, Peanut hugged him from behind grinning widely, an unexplainable mischievous twinkle in her eye. Gabe started twisting one of the bright blue studs in his ear avoiding all of our eyes. Oh yeah, he fucked up big time. I will take sadistic pleasure yanking the details out of him all night.

"Can we just go fucking eat already?" he groaned, pinching Sang's cheeks into a fish face. She swatted his hand away playfully.

Silas punched Gabe in the arm, "Damn Gabe, if you're going to make out with _aggele mou_ at least don't get caught by Mr. Blackbourne." The roar in the room was deafening. Surprisingly I wasn't even pissed off with him – it was too damn funny how much he was stuttering to explain himself to be. Luke was clutching his stomach holding onto the Doc's shoulder to keep himself upright. AS IF that was going to help. I think the Doc was cracking up worse than any of us. North tried his damnedest to look infuriated, but caved the moment Mr. Blackbourne snorted. Vic and Kota shared a silent smirk.

Sang's fingers fluttered to her throat nervously, "I thought only Tyler did." The mood skyrocketed from shits and giggles to hot headed rage.

North cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to murder that fucker and why the HELL didn't you say something?!" he boomed, pointing a finger at Gabe.

Sang stepped away from Gabe both hands on her hips, "North! It was an accident! He wasn't standing around or anything. He brought my bag in then left," she said defensively.

"You did talk to that Faith girl, too," Gabe added, rubbing the back of his neck nervously probably from the icy daggers Mr. Blackbourne was shooting at him from across the room.

North pounded a fist on the kitchen counter, "When were you going to say something? Don't you think that's fucking important to know, Gabriel?!"

"Stop it!" Peanut screeched, her bottom lip trembling. Victor was the first to reach her, cradling her to his chest to stop the shaking.

Mr. Blackbourne sliced his hand sideways through the air cutting the argument short, "North! That's enough. Sang talking to Faith is something that could have been talked about later. It's our first night in New York City and we're supposed to enjoy it. That will be impossible if you're screaming at Gabriel and Sang all night about trivial details." The command in his voice was clear. If we're going to make it through this mission, we can't let little things set us off.

He sighed heavily, "You're right."

"Oy! Does that mean everyone can stop looking at me like I'm a freak of fucking nature and we can eat?" Gabe asked irately.

Luke threw an arm over his shoulder, "Yeah dude. Let's go _catch_ dinner."

*Tyler*

I was seriously not looking forward to dealing with Mimi's bullshit tonight. She constantly assumes I'm up under the next bitch when I'm just working. I can't afford this damn Porsche without clocking hours. And even if I was who gives a fuck, we've been on a break for a month! I slammed the car door, tossed the cig in the gutter and climbed the cracked concrete to Faith's house. I slammed my fist on the door several times before I heard Faith undoing the four locks while X 's brother wailed his living ass off.

"There is this thing called a doorbell, wanna learn to use it?" She snapped, hiking Damien higher on her hip.

I shook my head. If it was anyone, but me I think X might have choked a bitch. Faith had on a fitted black and white striped tank that accentuated her small waist and ample chest over bright red boy shorts that stopped at the top her thighs highlighting the Mac truck attached to her lower back. Her butter toffee skin was flawless as always – not a mark or blemish to be found other than the ballerina on her right thigh done by yours truly. She chose to twist her dark curly hair up in a bun to keep it out of Damien's tight grip. Petite little dime piece. Not my type, but bad nonetheless.

Damien's blue eyes brightened, the stupidest grin plastered on his chubby cheeks, "Uncle Ty!" he screeched, almost climbing on Faith's boobs to jump into my arms.

"Ay dio! Damien! That hurts!" Faith yelled, tossing the two year at my chest.

I chuckled, swinging him over my shoulder, "What's up little man? You been good for Faith?"

He shook his curly locks giggling infectiously, "Mommy mad at me again. I no mean to make her mad, Uncle Ty." I shot a quick glance at Faith at the word "mommy". She hung her head and shrugged. No matter how many times she explained to the two year old his mommy had to go away, he still insisted on calling her that. Can't blame the kid, Faith has taken care of Damien like he was her own son his whole life.

X and Damien's mom dipped out soon as the kid was old enough to sit up on his own for Cali to pursue her bullshit dream of fame and fortune with some upcoming rapper. I don't remember a time when Faith and X weren't inseparable to be quite honest. That was his ride or die for life. Her parents didn't even blink when she asked could the brothers live with them. All they asked was he contribute to the bills and get them the hell out of the projects. So far he has done both. Yeah, the brownstone was still smack dead in the Heights surrounded by drugs and guns, but all of us had enough clout to keep the people we loved safe to some degree.

"Is that Ty?!" I heard a female screech in the background. Fuck. She's gonna start before I even get two feet through the God damn door.

Damien was in stitches, "Haha! Uncle Ty is in trouble. Auntie Mimi real mad at you."

"Ya damn right I am, short stuff. Get in the house so we can have grown up talk," said Mimi, appearing at the door, a permanent scowl on her pretty features.

Even when she wanted to put her 9mm up my ass she was still stunning. Towering at just 5'2, all smooth chocolate skin, Mimi could take a man to his knees with one glance. Low rider, skin tight jean cut offs clung to her fit hips and thighs. She kept her look casual with a plain white baby tee that stopped right at her belly button to display those abs she clocked hours in the gym to keep. Black spiked biker boots were zipped to her ankles. Two of her four tats were visible. "Queen Bitch" was out for the world to see on her Triple D chest and my favorite one, "Ty's Property" down her left arm. Every break up, she swears up and down she's getting it removed. Hasn't happened yet. Never will if I have shit to say about it.

Only a fool who didn't know Mimi knew her heat was safely tucked in her ass pocket. I've given up understanding how she gets it in there with those tight ass shorts.

"Nice to see you too, ma," I said suavely. I rested my arm against the door frame, my gaze wandering from her cute pout down to her cleavage then back up again.

Damien started squirming on my shoulder, "Ewww!"

I groaned and plopped him down on the steps. My whole body tensed the moment his feet touched the concrete at the sound of a click. "GET DOWN!" I screamed, throwing my body on top of Damien.

The loud popping of gunshots sliced the air in rapid succession. "FAITH, TAKE HIM!"

She was already crouched on her stomach, yanked the crying child out from under me and scrambled into the house.

I nodded to Mimi once the shots stopped and those two were safe in the house. In sync, we shot off the steps and fired at the fleeing car, busting out windows and taking out the tires. We never stopped until both our clips were emptied. I snatched my second Beretta out the holster while she reloaded hers. I rushed to the driver's side of the car gun in hand. No one came outside. The block knew we would take care of the nuisance.

"GET OUT THE GOD DAMN CAR!" I bellowed, shouting at the driver taking out the passenger windows. Blood was rushing out of a hole in his head. Damn it!

"Are any of them alive?" I asked, rushing to the other side.

She shook her head and kicked the passenger door in frustration, "Fuck! I know it was that coward dick ass mutha fucker Mace! This has him written all over it! He can never do his own dirty work."

I grit my teeth and cracked my knuckles seeing a flashback of Damien's face when Faith tore his little body out from under my own. The sweet, playful little boy that was just on my shoulder was shaking so hard I thought he was having a seizure.

"My thoughts exactly, somebody is gonna die tonight," Mimi declared, stuffing her heat into her jeans.

I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and kissed her forehead, "Well then let's go find Mace, ma."


	7. Xavier

Part Seven

*Xavier*

I paced back in forth in the living room processing the situation I found myself in. Mace was a bold son of a bitch to attack what is mine and as distraught as my baby bro is there will blood. My babygirl and baby bro are all I have left in this crap life and I will slaughter anyone who attempts to take them away from me.

I felt a small hand tug on my pants leg and stopped mid stride, "Yeah little man?"

He wrapped his arms around my leg squeezing as hard as his little body could. I glanced at Faith and instantly regretted it. There were tears streaming down her cheeks that she kept wiping at the moment Ty stared her down. I bit the inside of my cheek until my vision cleared.

"No leave anymore. Don't leave me and mommy. I'm scared," he pleaded, those crystal blues glistening with fresh tears. His small frame trembled violently until he burst into sobs that ripped my heart to shreds. I cracked my jaw, gritting my teeth; fucking terrified to open my mouth. I would crack. I'd give into his desperate pleas.

I gripped the small amount of hair on my head in fury, "Baby, take him. I can't," I begged, struggling to breathe. She flew into action, cradling Damien in her arms whispering soothing words in his ears.

"Mommy, don't let big brother go!" he hiccupped, clutching her neck tightly.

Ty and Mimi remained eerily silent. Damien warmed the solid blocks of ice pumping in their chests. Any fucker stupid enough to attack him signed their own death warrant.

It was Mimi who moved from the corner first, "Aye little D, don't be like that. X is gonna be fine. Everyone is going to be okay, I promise. You trust Auntie Mimi won't let anything happen to your big brother, right?" He nodded fervently still holding onto my baby girl like a security blanket. "Aight then, stop all that crying," she replied, ruffling his soft curls.

"C'mon baby boy, let's get some dinner started. Arroz con pollo tonight?" Faith cooed, poking his nose eliciting a small giggle from the boy. "Excellent."

Damien wiggled out of her lap and pulled my pants leg again, "Big brother, you gonna stay right?"

Ty put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "We got this X. They need you." I appreciated the rare moments Ty actually acted like a decent human being and he picked a damn good time to be one. I was emotionally fried and although slicing Mace limb from limb was at the top of my list, my family needed me more.

I nodded silently then squatted down to meet Damien's eyes with my own, "Yeah little man, I'm gonna stay with you and Faith."

His crystal blue irises lit up brighter than the Christmas lights in Rockefeller Center, "Yay!" He clapped his hands together and ran after my baby to the kitchen.

I cracked my knuckles once he was out of ear shot, "I want blood. Make it happen. He WILL not take what is mine. Send him a message. Let Dice know what you decide. He's at the precinct making sure this bullshit disappears."

Mimi dug her phone out from in between her cleavage and dialed Dre, "Dice, what did you find out?"

She fiddled with the Beretta in her back pocket absentmindedly scowling as always. I never understood why that girl was pissed off with the damn world.

"What time?" she snapped, securing it back in her pocket. She snatched a piece of paper from the coffee table and began scribbling what I could only presume was an address.

"You want us to light up, Chocolate Drop? Do you have any fucking idea the bullshit you are gonna start? He loves that club like it's his first born son, you're bug fuck! Whatever Dice, this is your problem not mine," she spat irately.

HE WANTED THEM TO BLOW UP HIS CLUB! I yanked the phone out of Mimi's hands, "My man, what the fuck are you thinking?"

There was an obscene amount of background noise making it almost impossible to hear, "You want to send a message, right?!" he hollered furiously.

"What kind of God damn question is that?! Of course I do! And I'm not going to run in guns blazing and risk that kind of retaliation. If those bullets were aimed at Melina, what the fuck would you do, huh? Would you be so quick to run in Dice?" I boomed utterly incensed by his irrational thinking. Silence. I struck a nerve; hopefully enough to knock some sense into his ass.

Click. Boom. Screams. Fuck, who pissed him off now?

"Dice this isn't the time," I growled, my patience for his bullshit wearing thin.

He chuckled sinisterly sending chills down my spine, "N**** don't tell ME how to run this shit? Ty and Mimi ARE going to light up Chocolate Drop. If I choose to shoot the fool dipping into our count then I will. Unless you're gonna be a bitch ass n**** and let any trap boy off the block steal what is ours…" he ranted.

My fists clenched tight enough to draw blood, "ENOUGH! You made your point Dre! Get off your damn soap box, aight?" Arguing with Dice at this point would do nothing, but raise my God damn blood pressure.

I know he's smirking on the other end of that phone. He won the battle and would take immense pleasure rubbing it in my face later. Asshole. "Good. Now give Ty the phone."

I gladly relinquished the device. Ty and Mimi could play ball with Dice. I chose to follow the delectable aroma of baking chicken into the kitchen. I was pleased to hear cartoons screaming in the den followed by high pitched squeals. I leaned against the door frame and watched my girl work.

Spices sat in a row on one side of the counter. The measuring cups were already washed and in the drain so the only dirty item on her sink was the spoon she used to stir the black beans simmering on the stove. No one ever said Faith wasn't a compulsive neat freak. She measured a generous amount of rice then set the cup to the side near the spices. She went to the fridge and bent over hunting for the peppers and onions unknowingly putting her ass directly in my view. It was only after peeling my eyes away from her assets did I hear the music flowing softly from her iPod.

_Why am I fighting to live, if I'm just living to fight_

_Why am I trying to see, when there ain't nothing in sight_

_Why am I trying to give, when no one gives me a try_

_Why am I dying to live, if I'm just living to die_

("Runnin (Dying to Live)" by Biggie Smalls &amp; Tupac Shakur)

I sighed and came behind her to wrap my arms around her waist, "Hey, don't think like that ma," I whispered softly.

She leaned into my chest so her body was nestled safe in mine, "I know papi. It's just been a long day and…I feel like this is partially my fault."

I let go of her waist slowly, took the vegetables from her hand and set them down on the counter. I hiked her up so she was sitting on the table while I stood in between her parted thighs, "Don't for one second think any of this shit is your fault. Mace is a psychopath and I don't use that word lightly. There is something wrong with him in the fucking head."

She pulled her curls out of the bun so she could play with tips of her hair…and ensure I couldn't string a coherent sentence together. I swallowed hard to wet my throat enough to speak again. I tilted her chin up to compel her hazel eyes to look into my brown ones, "The only thing I understand about that man is why he can't help but be head over fucking heels in love with your ass."

"Hmpf…yeah he loves me alright. Enough to try and fucking kill me and Damien," she scoffed, pushing my hand away from her face.

I chuckled, cupping her face in my hands, "That whole part about being a psychopath comes into play with that. He actually sees the rationale in the saying _if I can't have you no one else can_."

She hooked her legs around my waist so her pelvis met mine, "I'm yours. Mace can kiss my ass, there's nothing or no one that will make me leave you or Damien."

"No, he can't that's my job," I said, breathing in her perfume. I trailed a finger down her spine enjoying how she shivered under my touch. I flicked my tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone just as a tease. Her body reacted to mine instantly, arching to allow me even more access. I worked my mouth up from her collarbone, to her neck and finally pressed it to her lips. She dragged her fingernails down my chest stopping right at my belt buckle then raking their way back up. I cupped her ass and shifted her closer to the edge of the table. Her slim fingers fisted the front of my shirt so she could crash her lips back to my own.

All the bullshit of my day disappeared so there was only Faith, me and the kitchen table. My hands drifted up to the curve of her back to bend her body into mine. She groaned softly then bit down on my bottom lip and clenched her thighs around my hips. I tossed my shirt onto the floor and threw her petite body over my shoulder. My mind was clear enough to turn off the stove so we wouldn't have a charbroiled dinner tonight and took the back staircase to our room for some well needed privacy.


	8. I already hate the Subway

Hey girlys! So sorry it's been forever. Work and dance have been monopolizing all my time. By the time I get home I'm exhausted and this week my body finally gave out on me resulting in some complicated health issues. But the light at the end of the tunnel is coming! Recital is on Sunday and I will at least have my weekends back, but more importantly some desperately needed rest. But enough of me talking and on with the show! Enjoy my tiny taste of NYC living!

*Gabriel*

I'm not sure if I'll EVER live this shit down. Luke kept batting his eyelashes and making kissy faces as we walked down the street to the train station. Sang grabbed my hand and swung it back and forth between us like a happy school girl. I hooked my arm around her neck and pressed a kiss on top of her head daring the sniggering little fuckers to say something again. The mind blowing sensations that crept down my spine when kissing Trouble makes every crack, snort, chuckle and glare worth it tenfold.

We approached the train station and my eyes glanced inside the mall nearby already envisioning all the outfits I needed to find Trouble for our NYC visit especially this party. I'll be damned before I have a whole room full of gun slinging drug lords drooling at her in some skimpy party dress, but don't want her to feel uncomfortable when the other girls will surely have more than enough skin out. Shit mother fucker. To hell with it, this is what I do. I'm in one of the fashion capitals of the world with a black card, Trouble is going to turn heads no matter how much skin those chicks are showing. Not that I _want_ anyone looking at our girl, but still making everyone look fucking amazing is my job.

Before we hit the second stair, the train arrived and a stampede of people rush the staircase. I situated Trouble so she was between me and Silas already hating the God damn subway. Would it fucking kill them to slow down? My question was answered when two perfectly polished men in suits forced their way around an old lady barely clutching the railing for dear life. Both were in a heated conversation about how the Dow Jones had dropped 17 points and their probably 500,000 dollar paychecks were going to take a 0.5% hit. Okay fine, maybe they weren't saying they had a 500,000 dollar paycheck.

Before I could cuss out the stuck up fuckers, Trouble tapped Silas shoulder and motioned to the little old lady struggling up the stairs. He kissed her on the cheek, "Aggele, that's why I love you."

He trotted down the stairs, said a few words to the woman who smiled appreciatively and nodded. As expected he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her up like an avenging Greek God or something. If he wasn't my brother I'd seriously want to strangle him occasionally for making us all look bad. The twats in blue suits stood with their jaws agape even after the light changed.

"Bless your heart, young man," she gushed, patting Silas' cheek.

He grinned, "It was my pleasure." A group of girls in polos and khakis passed by eyeing him like he was a five course lobster dinner. Trouble's eyes darkened around the irises and she shot all of them the most menacing look she could muster. It was so damn adorable.

The woman gave a high pitched giggle, reached into her purse and handed Silas an entire handful of caramel chews, "Make sure you share some with your friends. Don't eat them all at once." With that she began her slow trot across the street making a point to knock her cane at the stuck up jack asses next to her.

The doc howled, "I love when they have a little spunk."

Mr. B rolled his eyes and passed out a bunch of plastic cards, "Alright all Metrocards accounted for, let's go."

Sang slid her arm through Silas', gave the teeny boppers a pointed glance and switched her tiny little self next to him. I wanted to kiss her so bad my lips were itching. Many grumbles and profanities from the mini terrors of tomorrow occurred after, and she ignored it all finally confident in her relationship with us.

I approached the turnstile and swiped the Metrocard quickly. "Swipe card again at this turnstile" I tried it slowly. Same response. The subway is really a piece of shit. My cheeks flared as several students breezed through immediately and rushed for the oncoming train.

Victor plucked it from my grasp and swiped. A loud beep and an expiration date popped up on the tiny screen to let me in this maze. "How did you do that?" I asked, jogging next to him and piling in the cramped car behind Mr. B and Kota.

He shrugged, "There is a particular way to swipe the card so that the system recognizes…" I tuned him out immediately. I love Vic, but he can be as bad as Kota.

North swiftly chopped me in the neck, "Pay attention so we don't almost miss the damn train."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the nearest pole when the train jerked forward almost me crashing into Luke, "Fucking shit, do you get a warning?"

Nathan snorted, balancing by pressing his palms into the ceiling, "What do you think, the conductor is going to say grab the shiny pole so you don't bust your ass?"

Sang poked Nathan in the ribs then wrapped her arms around my waist, "Stop bothering Meanie, Honey."

Another jerk and the ding dong of the doors "This is 50th Street transfer to the uptown 1 train." Several people practically knocked us down to get off the train only for another ten to squeeze in. How in hell do people do this every day? It has to be a sweaty sauna in the summer.

I spied one guy probably in his early 20's with cropped blonde hair and a leather biker jacket flagrantly eyeing Sang. Our girl was completely oblivious. She was pulling up directions to the restaurant on her phone still resting her cheek on my back. When the douchebag saddled up behind her, I swear to God it was a chain reaction of nine hostile stares. I turned so Sang was to my front daring the son of a fucker to get any closer. One growl from North sealed the deal and he backed away like she had the plague.

She looked up and scrunched her eyebrows together, "Meanie, what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Mr. B beat me to it, "Everything is fine Miss Sorenson. I believe our stop is next, correct?"

She nodded, her green eyes twinkling, "Once we go up the stairs I think we follow the signs for Times Square."

Kota chuckled, and adjusted his glasses, "I think Sang is trying to be team lead now." She sure as hell wouldn't bust my balls when we had to do hours.

Her entire face flushed tomato red, "Nooo...I couldn't…I mean…" she stuttered nervously.

"Sang baby, it's okay. You don't have to do anything," North assured her.

Luke clapped a hand on Kota's shoulder, grinning impishly, "Do I still have the option of nominating her? No offense Kota, but she's so much better to look at when she's lecturing,"

North grabbed Luke's ear and tugged, "Shut up, dipstick. I'm not above banning you from any fried food at this place."

It took us a few minutes to get through the throngs of people getting on and off the trains, but eventually we made it upstairs to civilization. Holy. Shit. I don't think I've ever seen this many lights in one small vicinity _ever._

Signs flashing so fucking quickly through their shit spiels it was a wonder anyone could read them. My head instantly started to fucking pound as name after stupid fucking name stood out in obnoxious as hell colors. Toys R Us, Hershey store, Forever 21, Disney store, American Eagle, Aeropostale, H&amp;M, Zara Jewelry, Sephora, blah blah blady fucking blah. I swear everything looked like it took 5 enlargement pills. Then to ensure no one couldn't see it plastered a super size sign that stood out like a beacon for planes to cut through smog. The latest headlines scrolling underneath Good Morning America headquarters and not two feet away a massive advertisement for their sponsors. Fucking useless. The shit ton of people on the side walk will mow you down if you stop. I'd already gotten enough cross glances from the snotty New York business bastards for _daring_ to stand in the way of their 500 dollar Jimmy Choo pumps and custom dress shoes. Alright fine some of them were probably just trying to go home to escape the business bastards.

I wanted to cover my ears to drown out the ear splitting sounds of horns blaring every five seconds. Not like it was going to make traffic go any faster with dozens of jay walking pedestrians and taxis swerving around each other for a fare. AND WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE THEM LIME GREEN AND YELLOW?! It's like a fruit stand on wheels. I'm in one of the most fashion forward cities in the world and some nimwit thought lime and lemon cars were attractive.

Luke poked a finger in my ribs, "Ever think it's to help people know the difference between a regular car and a taxi buddy?"

I flipped him the finger, "If I left fashion choices to you, we would all walk around naked."

"Certainly less confining. You can always just use body paint. I bet Sang would look amazing in some painted on jeans," he replied cheekily and waggled his eyebrows. I ducked to avoid being back handed by North. You would think the dick head hadn't put hickey's all over her neck before one of us even kissed her properly.

The look on Trouble's face made this whole trip worth it. She was fascinated and practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Nathan chuckled, "Peanut, your mouth is letting flies in." She closed her mouth abruptly and ran ahead towards Mr. B.

He never saw her coming until she slammed face first into his chest almost knocking him to the ground. I swear only Trouble can get away with it.

"Thank you, Mr. Blackbourne!" she squealed. He looked down at her completely flabbergasted.

We all stopped, confused as hell what she could possibly be thanking him for. "Is there any particular reason you're thanking me, Miss Sorenson?"

"Because you took me with you. I've never been anywhere before and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be part of our family to have the opportunity to. I would still be sitting on a stool for hours if you weren't persistent about saving me."

I swear to God I will love this girl the rest of my life. There isn't anything in this universe that will make me stop adoring her. My blood family left my heart empty and broken. Whether in death or in spirit. Always wondering if I was good enough to even walk this fucked up Earth. For the longest time my brothers were all I had to keep me functioning. Then my adorable pretty ass little Trouble arrives just as broken and empty as I am. She never questioned who I was. She only saw Gabriel Coleman. No judgment. No pretenses. Not a mother fucking insult since the first day I met her. She trusted me even when she didn't understand what it meant to trust another person. And here she is thanking Mr. B for letting her into our family. What did I do to deserve her?

Mr. B raised her chin so she was eye level to him, "You are very welcome Miss Sorenson, but it us who should be thanking you."

She giggled and grabbed his hand, "I'm ready for food."

So happy to hear it. We have a massive amount of shopping to do once we stuff our faces.


End file.
